The present invention relates to electronic postage meters and more specifically to electronic postage meters operating under control of a programmed microprocessor.
Electronic postage meters operating under control of a programmed microprocessor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,507, issued on Nov. 17, 1981, and assigned to Pitney Bowes, Inc. of Stamford, Conn., and United Kingdom patent application No. 2,079,223A filed on July 9, 1980. In such postage meters it is desirable to monitor the state of the microprocessor to determine that it is operating in accordance with its programmed instructions.